


Paradise ^ 2

by Raiya



Series: Dreams Dreams Dreams [2]
Category: Korean Actor RPF, 惊天大逆转 Tik Tok (2016)
Genre: Bottom Woosung, M/M, Riding, Sandwich, Threesome, Wet Dream, dream - Freeform, spit-roast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Woosung got some follow up dreams where he was allowed to join :D
Relationships: Kang Seung-Joon / Jung Woo-Sung / Lee Jung-Jae
Series: Dreams Dreams Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135985
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Sandwiched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts).



> This is for you Bucky <3  
> Because I know you crave Bottom Woosung. The second chapter you will probably like even more :D
> 
> Thanks to your awesome comment I decided to refine those two a little and post them :D

It was way too much. 

Woosung kissed Jungjae’s neck and sucked on his sweaty skin but let go to moan when Seungjoon thrust into him hard. Jungjae underneath him moaned too with Woosung being pushed deeper into him. He tore on Woosung’s hair and threw his head back. 

Jungjae's leg was lying on his shoulder and Woosung turned his head to bite into his thigh. Jungjae cried out and pulled on Woosung’s hair with more strength gasping breathlessly. 

Seungjoon wrapped his arm around Woosung’s and pulled him against his chest forcing him to let go of Jungjae and ride his cock reversed cowboy style.  
Woosung moaned with the changed angle and grabbed Jungjae’s thighs to pull him into his lap.  
Seungjoon pinched Woosung’s nipple and bit into his back, using his free hand to brush along Jungjae’s leg. He let go of Woosung's hips and move on his own for a while, thrusting into Jungjae and then rolling his hips back down onto Seungjoon’s cock. 

Woosung kept moving, chasing both, the feeling of sinking into Jungjae's, feeling his hot walls flexing around him and at the same time Seungjoon's hard cock filling him up so perfectly. Gasping he traced his fingertips along Jungjae's flushed chest, rubbing it over his nipple. Jungjae arched his back and closed his eyes when Seungjoon’s hand wrapped around his cock and jerked him a few times, eliciting hoarse moans from him. Seungjoon pressed his thumb down on the underside of Jungjae's cock and rubbed his thumb over his tip, collecting the precum that was leaking out. Before his fingers even reached Woosung's lips he had already leaned down and sucked them into his mouth hungrily, licking off Jungjae's cum and swallowing it. "Hungry for you're man aren't you?" Woosung only moaned and tightened his fingers against Jungjae’s thigh when Seungjoon pinched his nipple harder. 

Without a warning, Seungjoon withdrew his finger and pushed Woosung back down on Jungjae. Woosung caught himself on his arms just in time, and Jungjae cried out when he thrust into him because of his fall.  
Woosung mumbled a breathless ‚sorry‘ into his ear but interrupted himself when Seungjoon grabbed his hips and shoved into him deep and hard. 

Jungjae cried out too with Woosung being pushed into him. He wrapped his arms around Woosung’s neck to pull him into a messy kiss. Their moans and pants muffled in each other’s mouths.

With the double sensation of being surrounded by Jungjae and fucked by Seungjoon at the same time Woosung could not hold out much longer. He whimpered and held tighter onto Jungjae, trying to fight back his orgasm. However, Seungjoon’s next deep and well-aimed thrust, as well as Jungjae’s walls tightening around him at the same time, made that impossible.

With a half groan, half moan against Jungjae’s neck, Woosung spilled deep inside of him, trembling violently with the force of his orgasm hitting him. His arms gave away and he sank down on Jungjae who embraced him and kissed his temple lovingly.

Despite that sweet gesture, neither Jungjae nor Seungjoon gave him a break. Instead, Seungjoon plunged into him harder and faster, forcing him to move into Jungjae too. 

Woosung whined, his voice breaking, and Jungjae cupped his face to kiss him. It would have been sweet, had he not flexed his muscles around Woosung’s cock at the same time, milking him until it was too painful.

Woosung whined into his neck, begging him to stop and cried out when Seungjoon withdrew almost completely only to thrust into him again, hitting the oversensitive bundle of nerves.

Woosung’s body jerked, trying to get away but he was captured between them, his cock still buried in Jungjae, and Seungjoon still slamming into him.

Jungjae buried his hand in his neck and caressed it, kissing Woosung’s temple comfortingly, while Seungjoon continued to fuck him without mercy.  
Woosung bit into Jungjae’s shoulder, still whimpering, and felt the other's cock pulsate against his stomach.  
Moaning against Woosung’s ear and scratching along his back, Jungjae came too, his hot cum spilling between them.  
Only Seungjoon was still going, eliciting weak moans and pants from them while he fucked with quick and hard movements. 

They both whimpered Seungjoon’s name and finally, his movement was getting more erratic. Woosung let out a relieved moan when he felt Seungjoon’s cock pulsate inside of him. He groaned into Jungjae'S neck when Seungjoon rode out his orgasm until he sank down on Woosung, just as spent as them.

„Woosung.“ 

Jungjae’s voice sounded surprisingly normal considering he was just panting hard too.

„Woosung, you’re crushing me, stop holding me so tight.“

Confused Woosung opened his eyes and looked at Jungjae underneath him.

He did not seem breathless but more tired and bothered?  
Woosung blinked at him and realized he had been dreaming again. He lying on Jungjae and held him in a tight grip so he quickly let go and leaned on his arms instead.

„Sorry.“

„You mumbled that before and you also moaned mine and Seungjoon’s name.“

Jungjae furrowed his brows questioningly.

„I dreamed I was sandwiched between you two.“

Woosung stated matter of factly and noticed that again it was a wet dream. Luckily, Jungjae seemed to be in a much better mood this morning than last time.  
„So that’s why you were humping me like a horny dog. Again.“

Once again, Woosung gave Jungjae an apologetic smile that was wiped from his face the moment Jungjae pushed him to the side suddenly. Woosung had no time to feel hurt about it because the next moment Jungjae pulled his stained pajama pants down and got on his legs.

„You used me to get off to your dream, so I will use you now.“

„That’s only fair.“

Woosung smirked and pulled Jungjae down for a kiss.


	2. Spit-Roast

„Jagiya.“

Woosung whimpered and held tighter onto Jungjae’s waist pressing his face into his thighs.

Jungjae looked down at him and softly brushed his sweaty hair out of his face. He cradled Woosungs neck sweetly and traced his Fingertips along Woosung’s shoulder blades. 

Woosung shuddered.

The hands on his hips were a stark contrast to Jungjae’s sweet touch, gripping him so hard it was painful and would surely leave bruises. Woosung cried out when they slammed him back onto a thick, hard cock.

Seungjoon was so far from his sweet Jungjae.  
Even while Jungjae could be cruel too, like right now, we’re he was only holding Woosung and caressing him but doing nothing to help him come, he was never as harsh as Seungjoon.

“Why don’t you be a good husband for your man and take care of his cock?”

Seungjoon slapped the side of his asscheek and grabbed his hair to push his face into Jungjae’s crotch.  
Woosung whimpered, his skin burning where Seungjoon hit him. He closed his eyes rubbed his face against Jungjae’s cock, which was already hard, straining his pants.  
Leaning on his elbow, Woosung looked up at Jungjae who leaned down and kissed his forehead way too sweetly for what they were doing.  
Eager for a proper and more satisfying kiss, Woosung lifted himself up higher and caught his lips. Their teeth almost clashed, when Seungjoon trust into Woosung forcefully eliciting a mix of a moan and cry out of him.

“Jagiya.”  
Woosung whined against Jungjae’s lips who cupped his face and kissed him. His hands brushed along Woosung’s neck to his shoulders. Jungjae gave him another peck and then pushed him back down. With slightly clumsy fingers, Woosung opened Jungjae’s pants and took out his beautiful cock, enjoying the soft gasp and pulling on his hair.

Woosung brushed his nose along it, inhaling Jungjae’s clean scent, and kissed it. Seungjoon had slowed down his movements, taking him only with shallow, slow trusts.  
Woosung could feel his eyes on him, knew he watched. He turned his head to the side so he could see better and licked along Jungjae’s cock, Reaching the tip he wrapped his mouth around it and sucked him in. 

Jungjae let out a soft moan and grabbed his hair tighter. Woosung wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled his pants down further so he could knead his ass. He pulled him forward and swallowed his cock down, making himself choke.  
It’s not that he never did this, he was just too eager, and Seungjoon shoving him forward had not been helping either. 

„Take it slow.“  
Reassuringly Jungjae caressed his head softly and Woosung tried again, a little slower to be able to adjust better. When he was sure he could take it he tightened his hands on Jungjae ass, motioning him to trust into his mouth. 

Jungjae, knowing him better than he himself, started with very slow, shallow thrusts, not going down his throat again yet.

When he had half of Jungjae cock in his mouth, Seungjoon completely withdrew and suddenly trust into him hard, pushing him onto Jungjae’s cock until he was buried balls deep. Woosung choked again but was able to catch himself quickly. Seungjoon stayed did not move until he moaned around Jungjae, feeling light-headed and dizzy with want.  
Then Seungjoon moved back and pulled him off Jungjae at the same time only to shove into him again with the same force as before. 

Woosung took it better now, moaning and even pulling Jungjae closer again, signaling him that he could face fuck him.

Never would he have thought to be spit-roasted by his sweet husband and Seungjoon, a character of Jungjae but he loved it, more than he would have ever imagined.

He felt Seungjoon lean over and tilted his head a little to glanced up at them kissing. Woosung moaned around Jungjae, being even more turned on with them making out. He used Seungjoon’s distraction and reached for his own cock, which was aching for attention. Only wrapping his hand around was enough for him to come with Seungjoon’s next trust, his orgasm making his mind go completely blank for a few moments.

Seungjoon grabbed his hips hard when he tightened around him and Woosung whimpered around Jungjae’s cock when he increased his pace, slamming into him without mercy until he came pushing Woosung forward while he rode out his orgasm, pressing into him.

Jungjae combed through Woosung’s hair and softly pushed his head back, confused Woosung looked up at him.

“Breathe.” 

Jungjae used his own shirt to brush the spit from Woosung’s face and pulled him up into a kiss. Woosung shuffled closer to him, melting into his embrace, whimpering, after Seungjoon slipped out of him. He was almost straddling Jungjae’s lap when he felt Seungjoon pressing against his back. 

“You’re husband hasn’t come yet.”

Seungjoon groaned into his ear and clapped against his thighs to push him onto Jungjae’s lap. Woosung fell forward and Jungjae wrapped his arms around him, steadying him. Seungjoon made him lift his hips and lined Jungjae up against his hole. Shuddering when he felt Jungjae’s tip, Woosung put his arms around his neck and pressed his face into his hair, gasping. 

Slowly Seungjoon lowered him down, Woosung whimpered all the way, while Jungjae kissed his chest and neck reassuringly. His breath hit Woosung’s heated skin, causing him to shiver and flex his muscles around him. 

Woosung let out a sigh when he was seated completely, he wanted to calm down first, with his body feeling heavy and sensitive from the orgasm he just had, but Seungjoon did not let him.

Placing his hands on his hips he made Woosung ride Jungjae fast, making both of them moan.

“Jungjae.”

Woosung whined, his legs giving out, the only thing that kept him moving being Seungjoon’s hands.

“You’re doing great, Jagiya.”

Jungjae panted against his neck, voice breathless, and put his hand in his neck to pull him down to capture his lips.

Seungjoon kissed the back of Woosung’s neck and bit down. He started to make Woosung ride Jungjae harder. 

Woosung cried out and felt himself getting completely hard again. He desperately clung to Jungjae and started to move again, chasing the feeling of Jungjae’s cock brushing his prostate. The rough hands on his hips were replaced by Jungjae’s finer ones, that rubbed him reassuringly. 

„You’re doing so good, Jagiya.“

Woosung moaned when he heard Jungjae’s dark voice, heavy with want, praising him.

Seungjoon reached around him, caressing his chest with his rough hands and moving one lower to wrap it around Woosung’s cock. He jerked him with an almost too rough grip, while he licked along Woosung’s spine. 

„Jungjae.“

Woosung moaned into Jungjae’s hair, some of his strands got stuck on his lips. He moaned and puffed against them when Jungjae pulled him closer and thrust up into him. Jungjae came, holding him pressed so tight, that Seungjoon could not jerk his cock anymore, but only could brush his thumb along his head and tighten his grip a little. 

It was enough for Woosung.  
Jungjae jerked his hips and buried his face against Woosung's shoulder, his mouth open and teeth scratching over Woosung's skin.  
It was more than enough for Woosung to cum again. And to wake up.

He blinked his eyes open, too tired to move, and looked into Jungjae’s eyes.

„What happened this time?“

Of course, Jungjae knew that he had dreamed of Seungjoon and him again. 

„You two spit-roasted me and then he made me ride you.“

Woosung mumbled, and rolled onto his back, still feeling the afterglow of the dream. Jungjae chuckled next to him because of his whiny tone. 

„You were not helping me at all and just went with it.“

„It’s your dream Ahjussi, don’t put the blame on me.“

Woosung looked at Jungjae still smiling amused and against all his tiredness he quickly grabbed him and rolled onto him.

„You’re cum-stained and sweaty Ahjussi, gets off of me.“ 

Jungjae tried to push him off but Woosung held him down and tickled him.

„You have no mercy with me so I won’t have with you either.“

„It’s not my fault you’re having horny dreams. Maybe you should ride me and they will stop.“

„Maybe you have to dress up as Seungjoon and bring him back for a night and it will stop.“

That earned him a pillow in his face. He just laughed and placed his head on Jungjae's chest instead. 

„Just joking. Seungjoon is scary. I prefer you exactly how you are over anyone else.“

Woosung kissed Jungjae’s chest and slipped his hands underneath him. He got comfortable on Jungjae and felt his lids go heavy.

„I love you.“

Woosung listened to Jungjae’s steady heartbeat and hummed when fingers combed through his hair.

„I love you too, horny Ahjussi.“


End file.
